


[podfic] The One Where John Accidentally Clones Himself

by reena_jenkins



Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [23]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Clones, Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Oddly, this is gen. Just imagine they all have sex at the end.
Series: Twice A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	[podfic] The One Where John Accidentally Clones Himself

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [thingswithwings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/pseuds/thingswithwings). Log in to view. 



****

****Title:** [The One Where John Accidentally Clones Himself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/258850)   
**

****Author:** [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/profile)[thingswithwings](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/thingswithwings/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Stargate Atlantis

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Length:** 00:02:51

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/24%20\(SGA\)%20_The%20One%20Where%20John%20Accidentally%20Clones%20Himself_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Twice%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (04:01:10, 466.5 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
